The application relates to a hand-held work implement of the generic type, including a hand-held work implement that includes, at least one tool, and a combustion engine for driving the tool.
DE 10 2007 048 887 A1 has disclosed a hand-held work implement, specifically a power saw, in which an anti-vibration element is fixed by way of one end to a handle bar of the handle unit and by way of its other end to a cylinder of the combustion engine. The anti-vibration element is fixed to the cylinder in a rear region of the cylinder, which faces toward a rear handle of the work implement.